Letter
by The Cosmic Penguin
Summary: Hi Kirby...I want to say something niftee to start this letter off, but I can't. I hope I format it right... (Pre-anime/gameverse)


This is one of the stories that I promised from my poll. (aka one of the friendship stories with Kirby and Meta Knight that won the poll, with nine votes total) Just so people aren't confused.

Because FFN is being a string of curse words I won't repeat, I can't use strikethrough text in this (even though I can use it in profiles and DocX). So I'm just going to underline everything that was strikethrough, and make everything that was **underlined** bolded. If you REALLY want a copy of the original (which I would willingly give to anyone just because of how much better it looks), ask.

* * *

><p><em>Hi Kirby...I want to say something niftee to start this letter off, but I can't. I hope I format it right...<em>

_By the way, you're Kirby. You're a pink __Pikoy__ Pikonyan like me. A lot of people call us puffballs, but I've never met any of these 'lot of people', so I guess you don't have to worri. I should shorten '__Piko__ Pikonyan' somehow since I keep writing it wrong. I'm just going too call us 'Pikoyos'...there, that's easy to write! I think you're ten. Or you were befor. You changd somehow and now you're younger. But I'm ten. Or elevven. Somebody said I was twelv. I wish I new._

_Oh, and I don't kno where I'm supposed to start a new __pra pargra __paragraph. I don't kno why we have to separate the __snte __sentences. It doesn't make sense. I can read it just fine without splitting it up...can't you? I hope you can read, anyway. I'll just start a new paragraph whenever I think we should do it. Sorry for __havng__ having...NoVA, I did it again. Sorry for having too scratch stuff out. I'm using a pen because that's all I have. I found it at the space port and I got the paper from the office. I can spell that right because I saw it on the __dor __door and __rememe __remembered it! Oh, look at the thing at the end of that sentence. I think it's called an __exli excla exclime __exclematnion point? It's hard too spell. The other one is a qestion mark because it shows I wasn't sure about it. I don't know all this stuff...I just use what I saw in the storybooks back at the __orfa orpa __orphonage. Sorry for scratching stuff out...I'm going too write slower so I don't have too cross things out any more. That took me a while too write...and look at the three dots there! I see them in stories all the time! I don't kno all the places you can use them, but I kno them! But I'm __supp __supossed too write you a letter too say goodbye. Well, I don't __**have **__too. But I wanted too! I guess you're reading this in your starshipp, and I haven't seen you again. I have a starshipp to. But I don't want too go away from __Pikono __Pikonyo! Then I don't kno wether I'll get food again. And I won't kno wether you'll get food eether! I guess I'll start a new par agraph here since I have too turn the page over._

* * *

><p><em>But munstors are <em>_atacing __ataking the planet and we have too leav. Nobody else is leaving thouhgt...I don't kno why we have too. Maybe we're just the first ones. Or maybe eveybody else left befor us! I hope they don't leav us...but I guess if we're leaving, then we don't have too worri. That makes me sad. And hungriy. I put a __wter watr watre waterml __watermelon with you in the shipp. Pleese don't eat it all at one time. Then you'll be hungriy and I won't be able too gave you food. I like sweet stuff. I think its called __froo frot freo__ froot? I don't kno how to spell it. But it sounds like that. I kno froot is sayf too eat. Eat watermelons cause they're the best froots. They taste really good, and they don't make you thristy. Eat sweet things whenever you can cause they're sayf too eat. I think we can eat a lot of things thouhgt. That's what the persen who gave __me __us the starshipps said. I think he's nice. He gave me food. So he's got too be nice. I guess that's it, Kirby...I tried to spell my best for the letter and I think it worked! I wish I didn't have to keep scratching things out, thouhgt...but that's you and your my friend and I hope you read this and we can be friends again someday! That's why I wrote this letter. I don't kno if I'm alowwed too but I did. I hope you can read it. I don't want you to forget abowt me. Please don't forget abowt me! I kno that maybe we'll meet somewhere someday! I kno I spelled that wrong...I think I'm supposed to put a __gretting __no...**Closeing **__at the botttom and sign my name, but I can't think of a good closeing...I'm just going to sign my name. I'm sorry! I can't get any more paper, so I can't write any more!_

_Mk Mii Mika_

_-Mikaru_

_PS: There! I started a new line! Now I can say that I just __spl spil splil __spilt ink on it. Oh, and the little line before my name is a thing I saw in the story_

* * *

><p>The blue puffball blinked before putting his pen down and analyzing the papers.<p>

_I'm out of space..._

* * *

><p>I'm hoping this was rather self-explanatory. But to clear up one last confusion, Meta Knight (or Mikaru; he had to have a real name somewhere along the line) would be about 10-12 in this scenario (in my headcanon, I believe both were misfit orphans, but that's another topic). Hence his innocent personality, comprehension, and numerous spelling mistakes. I'm still really disappointed about the strikethrough, though...<p> 


End file.
